


millstone hips (don't lie)

by i_am_kkukkungie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: And thus I have sinned, Bottom!Changkyun, M/M, Minor Daddy!kink moment, Minor Praise!kink moment, Shownu's hips are sinful, Top!Hyunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_kkukkungie/pseuds/i_am_kkukkungie
Summary: "What's got you so riled up, kitten?" the elder chuckles when Changkyun's hands eagerly rip his shirt off, like the piece of fabric personally offended the feline-like maknae. The other growls in response, eyes narrowed and predatorial.





	millstone hips (don't lie)

**Author's Note:**

> i want to change my username to yeet man  
> inspired by shownu's hips and im's reactions

"What's got you so riled up, kitten?" the elder chuckles when Changkyun's hands eagerly rip his shirt off, like the piece of fabric personally offended the feline-like maknae. The other growls in response, eyes narrowed and predatorial. But Hyunwoo knows better than that. Changkyun's anything but a beast when it comes to bedroom related activities. Or actually, any activity.

"You're...your hips...," Changkyun's hands slide up Hyunwoo's exposed muscles, palming the hard ridges and claiming his territory with manicured nails. "I want you," he finally breathes, hips rolling hard against Hyunwoo's. The latter grabs Changkyun's waist, grips it hard the way he knows Changkyun likes, as he too moves in tandem. Fuck, if it isn't hot when Changkyun turns feral like this. He could feel his cock fattening up in his tight jeans, and suddenly he too finds his clothes as offensive.

Then he stills Changkyun's movements, much to the smaller's disliking when the friction stops. "What about my hips, kitten?" Hyunwoo lifts Changkyun's thighs, lets them wrap around his waist so he could carry the other to bed. Changkyun ruts again, grunting into the older's ear as he feels Hyunwoo's trapped cock against his own needy prick. "Look so sinful, so fucking good, so good fucking me," Changkyun bites on the shell of Hyunwoo's ear, making the latter jerk and grunt.

"Yeah, these hips?" Hyunwoo punctuates with a thrust and Changkyun's moan slips out oh so easily at that. Using the momentary lax in Changkyun's grip, Hyunwoo drops the younger onto the mattress. "C'mon," Changkyun mewls, thighs parted to invite Hyunwoo between them. And Hyunwoo's not one to say no to that.

Crawling so easily between Changkyun's legs, he hovers above the younger and presses his hard length against him. But nothing more than that. "Hyung," he mewls, legs trapping Hyunwoo's waist to pull him closer but Hyunwoo's just not budging. A smirk is on the older's face. "So needy today," Hyunwoo teases and Changkyun's whine doubles.

"My pretty, needy, little kitten," Hyunwoo's thick hands slip under Changkyun's shirt, grazing the soft belly hidden by oversized fabric before sliding it up. Changkyun, albeit his initial dirty talk and sassy attitude, flushes red when it comes to praises. When Hyunwoo tells him he's pretty.

But Hyunwoo's a man full of praises and has all the time in the world to let his kitten how good he is. He takes his time while Changkyun mewls above his head, lips peppering kisses along the soft skin. By the time Hyunwoo's lips are kissing along the perky brown nubs, Changkyun's sighing in pleasure and grabbing the older's hair. One by one, Hyunwoo gives attention to the younger's nipples, tongue lapping and flicking over it. Changkyun's arching and achingly hard, Hyunwoo barely brushing against him where he needs the older the most.

Hips grinding up, Changkyun pleads with all he's got, "Please fuck me, hyung, please fuck your kitten." Suffice to say, Hyunwoo's whipped. And what Changkyun wants, Changkyun gets. "Anything for my kitten," Hyunwoo kisses Changkyun lips deeply, grinding right back against the younger.

"Pants off for me kitten," he orders while his hand reaches for the stray bottle of lube discarded somewhere on his bed. Hyunwoo finally grasps it from under the pillow by the time Changkyun's kicked everything off, left only in his shirt. And it's such an erotic sight. Changkyun looks up at him with his hair mussed and shirt riding up, lips moist and puffy as he calls for the older. "Hurry," he mewls and folds his knees to his chest, exposing the pinkened hole.

Hyunwoo makes a quick work out of spreading Changkyun out, two fingers slipping in easily with excess lube. Changkyun rides those digits like he needs nothing else, lips parted to moans and curses. Who cares if the rest of the dorm hears him when Hyunwoo presses right against his sweet spot, Changkyun's drawned out moan bouncing off the walls of the room.

"I'm ready, hyung, I want it now, want you now," Changkyun clenches and Hyunwoo grunts before slipping out. Jeans and briefs easily kicked off the bed, he pours more lube onto his hard on. And Changkyun's just staring as he lifts his head, licking his lips at the delicious sight. Those strong hips, that thick length. The younger shudders at how he wants Hyunwoo to wreck him with them so much.

And he does. As much as Hyunwoo praises him, Hyunwoo wrecks him too. Pushing into the tight heat, the older gives no warning when he starts snapping his hips. And Changkyun appreciates the rawness of it all as he screams. "Fuck! Yes, hyung, so good," he cries out, bouncing on the bed as Hyunwoo fucks harder.

Hands gripping the back of Changkyun's thighs, Hyunwoo leans forward until the younger's bent almost in half. "This want you wanted, baby?" he growls, slowing his thrusts but grounding his hips deep enough that Changkyun writhes and shakes in his hold. "Yes, yes, daddy, fuck," the younger looks up at him, eyes wet with tears. Hyunwoo looks so huge and manly like this, above him and bending him like he's nothing.

"Think you can cum just from this, kitten?" Hyunwoo lets up a little so he can move faster, hips moving fluidly to fuck into Changkyun. And Changkyun squeals and nods and pushes back against the thrusts. "Just like that, kitten, so good for daddy," the older praises and caresses the soft span of Changkyun's waist, hips, thighs. Between all the touching and fucking and praising, Changkyun's so ready to unhinge.

When he does, Hyunwoo's right there to praise him and kiss him and ride out his orgasm with him. And Changkyun's feral streak melts away as he lets Hyunwoo reach his own climax, walls tightening around the pulsing length until the older finally fills him up deep. Panting quietly, he pulls Hyunwoo for a tight hug, uncaring of the sticky fluids and that Hyunwoo's still inside him.

"I love you," he purrs and nips at Hyunwoo's collar, lapping at the sweaty skin. Hyunwoo could only chuckle, watching the younger return to being soft and sweet after all that fierceness. "I love you too, kitten," he grins and kisses Changkyun sweetly, "let's get cleaned up." The younger nods and lets himself be carried to the bathroom.

\--------  
"So...my hips, huh?" Hyunwoo quirks an eyebrow when they're back in bed, sheets thrown off so they're both lying down on the blankets instead. Changkyun bites his lip and hides his face in Hyunwoo's shoulder, "Y-yeah." "Can't help the dirty thoughts when you move 'em that way," he tries to defend himself.

But he doesn't need to, because actually...Hyunwoo did it on purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> @ me on twitter  
> @takodakaili


End file.
